


this kingdom, where my heart resides

by januarys



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa Zaidelle is not meant to be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this kingdom, where my heart resides

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I'm about 3/4 of the way through with the sequel and I really love Alyssa, despite her lack of development.

Alyssa Zaidelle is not meant to be here.

-

The Director says he dreamt of the warrior battling within the Oracle Drive, cloaked in armour and feathers. He offers his namesake to Serah and Noel, the chubby moogle between them wrapped in Serah's arms. Her eyes shine at the mention of her sister and she clings to the squirming moogle tighter.

Alyssa is silent, away from their small circle. She tries to remember her own dreams, dreams that have claimed her slumber since The Fall. There are fragments. Alyssa remembers fragments. Her fingers itch to pick up the scattered pieces of her memories, force them altogether and make sense of everything again.

-

She thinks back to the time capsule.

The Director (Hope, call me Hope) curled away from her, one hand gripping his manadrive, gloved fingers skirting the edge of his boomerang. Alyssa watches him for a moment, wonders about other timelines, and endless possibilities between the two of them and clenched her fist.

She wanted to move closer to him, for some form of human contact to help her deal with what was going to happen. She shifted in her position, thought about other timelines, and endless-

A low murmur sounded from outside the capsule.

Alyssa folded her limbs around herself and closed her eyes.

-

When she closed her eyes, there was light as opposed to darkness. Alyssa quickly opened them again, but was greeted with the darkness of the capsule and she briefly remembered suffocating under a pile of rubble, her best friends hand limp in her own-

Alyssa closed her eyes and was greeted with the light once again. She took a step forward, and it felt as though she had run a marathon. She fell to the ground, clinging to the whiteness around her and it was The Fall all over again.

_-you're not meant to be here-_

Nena's voice was distorted, like the fragments of her memory had unsuccessfully pieced together her melody, and Alyssa clenched her fist over her heart.

_-you're not meant to be here-_

"Y-you think I don't know that," she gasped out, unable to breathe suddenly, "you think I don't know that I shouldn't be here?"

There was an ice cold grip on her shoulder, and Alyssa thought it would burn straight through her flesh. She struggled to turn around to look Nena in the eye. Part of her was afraid of the monster that would be staring back. Part of her was afraid that nothing would be there at all.

All of her was afraid.

Alyssa snapped her eyes shut. She opened them again. Academia gleamed from the opening of the capsule, Hope with disbelief in his eyes and a gloved outstretched hand.

She watched him for a moment before she brushed past into brilliant Academia, a plan formulating within her mind.

-

When she disappears, it's more than she deserves. It's not through suffocation, through separation nor trapped in the darkness, debris in her throat.

It's the opposite.

Alyssa walks into a brilliant light and she feels Nena's warm hand gripped in hers.

_-you belong here-_

She squeezes Nena's hand.


End file.
